I Will Always Be There For You - Phan
by LanaBannana
Summary: When Phil gets into the car crash that almost kills his life, the crash damages quarter of Phil's brain which makes him act similar to how a child would. The doctors move Phil to a mental ill hospital, knowing Phil would probably never get better. When the doctors try to get involved, it only means worse for both Dan and Phil.
1. Chapter 1

Dan stood yet again outside the door to Phil's hospital room. He knew Phil wasn't doing that well, in fact he was getting sicker and sicker, as the doctors would say. Dan didn't believe the doctors when they said Phil's mind was leaving him, that he should leave before he got hurt by Phil's sickness. Dan did have to admit, it pained him to see Phil so broken, so alone. Dan took a deep breath before he pushed the door open, revealing a helpless looking Phil suffocating from the tubes that wrapped all around his skinny body. Dan slowly tip toed into Phil's room, seeing a pair of bright, blue innocent eyes staring straight back at him. "D-Dan!" Phil spoke out excitedly, his voice childlike and needy. Ever since Phil had got in the huge car accident which damaged a quarter of his brain, it made him act similar to how a child would act. The doctors only option was to send him to a hospital for the mentally ill patients in hopes that he would just magically get better. Dan knew the place was bullshit, a phony lie of a place to send patients that weren't ever going to get better.

"Phil!" Dan replied out, echoing Phil's happiness in his own voice.

"I-I m-missed y-you-" Phil stuttered back as he struggled with his words, a huge heartwarming smile clouding his face.

"I've missed you too. More than anything in the world," Dan spoke with bliss, walking over to Phil's bedside only to be trampled with a humongous, emotion filled hug from Phil. He heard Phil giggle into the hug, his usual pale white cheeks getting pink.

"C-Can you play with m-me?" Phil whispered to him sweetly in his ear, his eyes glued to the plastic cars and toys that were in the corner of his room.

"Of course," Dan said, pulling away from Phil's weak arms and retrieving the small toys on the corner of the room.

"Yay!" Phil squealed, grabbing the toys from Dan's hands and began to make small, truck like noises as he picked up one of the cars. "P-Play with m-me, Dan!" Phil insisted, handing a handful of toy cars to Dan. Dan didn't want to upset Phil like most of the care people at the hospital would, so he lined up the cars with Phil's and gave him a small smile.

"Vroom, Vroom," Dan made small car noises with Phil, his heart expanding as he saw Phil's eyes brighten and his lips form into a smile.

They played with the cars awhile, which for Dan brought him back to many memories he had as a kid. Both Dan and Phil had known each other at birth since their moms were friends in high school. Him and Phil would always be playing cars, or be in the sandbox making sand castles. Dan could feel the wetness forming in his eyes as he stared at Phil, whom was playing with the small plastic cars on the bed rim. Phil looked over to Dan, his eyes filling with worry as he dropped his cars and reached out to put his pale, weak arms around Dan. "W-Why are you crying?" Phil asked Dan, his wide and curious blue eyes looking up at him. Dan just shook his head and gave him a sad, but reasuring smile.

"It's nothing, baby. It's almost time for you to bathe anyways," Dan choked out, trying to sound as normal as he could infront of Phil. The sadest part for Dan was that Phil would never know any of the memories they had together. The only thing Phil knew that wasn't damaged when he was in the crash was that he still loved Dan. For that, Dan would never give up on Phil. He would never abandon him. He would stay right by his side loving him and caring for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I got on my first chapter c: it means a lot to me ^-^ And thank you for the favorites and follows! I promise to update and keep the story interesting as I go. I've also decided to try Phil's point of veiw to make it so you know what's going through his mind as well. **

**Enjoy c: xxx**

Phil sat obediently in the bathtub, his innocent blue eyes staring up at Dan's brown ones. Phil didn't particularly like taking baths, he didn't know why the awful people in the place made him take them. Although Phil didn't mind much taking one today since Dan was the one that was going to play with him in the bath. Phil got excited at the thought of Dan playing with his toy rubber boats in the water, which he loved to play almost as much as he loved spending time with Dan. Phil finally looked over to the faucet to see Dan pulling on some kind of lever to make the lukewarm water stop from flowing. Phil giggled like a small child as he glanced around the bath to find clumps of miscellaneous bubbly, clear things floating around him, but no boats. Phil never had seen a thing like that before because the people at the place, which he liked to call the 'devils', had never added such a thing to his bath. Phil looked up curiously at Dan, who was now getting a variety of different bottles that Phil never liked the sight of.

"W-What is t-that?" Phil stuttered, his heart racing as Dan moved closer to him with the unknown bottled substances. Whenever the 'devils' would come near him with the bottles, all they would do is pull at his body and tug at his hair. He hated the way the 'devils' treated him and now Dan was going to do the same to him.

"I'm just going to clean you with it. I promise it won't hurt," Dan soothed, squeezing one of bottles in his palm, gaining gooey liquid in return. Phil shook his head, his eyes wide and fearful as he slowly backed into the corner of the tub.

"N-No, D-Dan you promised y-you wouldn't h-hurt me.." Phil spoke, his voice soft and timid as he curled his weak arms around his own body.

"I would never hurt you. I'm not like the people here, Phil. Remember? I love you," Dan stated, his eyes looking hurt as reached his arm out for Phil to climb into it. Phil hesitated at first, but soon crawled into Dan's arms, his body shaking from the horrid thoughts of the 'devils' ripping at his body and hair. Phil finally got the nerve to look up from Dan's chest, only to see him smiling down at him kindly, gently rubbing the gooey substance onto his back, chest, stomach, and legs with his palm. Phil curled up tighter into Dan's clothed chest, feeling water splash onto him to vanish the gooey liquid off his pale, white skin. Phil whimpered as he felt Dan's body escape from underneath him, leaving him to cower to the corner of the tub again.

"One last thing and then you're done," Dan spoke calmly, grabbing the second bottle which Phil had thought to be the hair goo. Phil winced as Dan came closer to him, his body tensing as Dan placed a hand on his head, lathering the goo into his hair. The touch of Dan's hand in his hair sent shivers down his spine, but soon stopped once he felt Dan's comforting, strong, and warm arms enclose around him. He leaned slightly into Dan's arms, falling limp when more water was splashed onto him, this time on his hair.

"Everything is over now. See, that wasn't so bad," Dan whispered into Phil's ear, reaching over with one arm to grab a towel. Phil then felt a towel cover over his soaking wet body before being lifted up out of the bathtub and into Dan's arms.

"I-I hate b-baths," Phil mumbled against Dan's dry, warm body. Dan just laughed, walking out of the bathroom and laying Phil back down on his bed.

"I'll be right back. I need to get the nurses to help set you up and give you your medication." Dan said meekly, stepping out of the room to find a nurse.

Phil fumbled with his fingers, not knowing what Dan meant by 'setting up' and 'medication'. He wasn't fond of Dan saying big words that he didn't know, but he knew it wasn't good when Dan had to get the nurses for things. Phil turned on his side, sighing as he picked up one of his toy cars again and began racing it down the sides of his bed frame. A small smile appeared on his face, though soon vanished when he saw the 'devils' walk into his room with harsh steps. Phil could hear them mumble stuff to each other that he couldn't understand, watching them pull out clothing from a drawer and walk towards him threateningly. Phil leaned up frighteningly against the bed, shaking his head as the nurses began grabbing at his body. "N-No p-please, g-go away," Phil said weakly, his delicate fingers grasping onto the bed sheets for dear life as the 'devils' began pulling clothes onto him and shoving pills down his throat.

Once the 'devils' left, Dan quickly raced in, seeing the terror hidden behind Phil's eyes.

"I'm here, love. They're gone now," Dan cooed, cantering over to Phil's bedside. Phil put his arms up, gripping onto Dan once he was over and pulling him down onto the bed next to him.

"I-I hate t-them," Phil muttered, his cheeks going pink as Dan gently caressed his cheek with his thumb. Phil turned over slightly to grab one of his cars and hold it to his chest before wrapping one of his frail arms around Dan.

"I know. Just try and get some sleep for now. Everything will be better in the morning," Dan replied, letting his hands lightly run through Phil's wet hair, leaving them both slowly drifting off into a peaceful nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Okay so I did some thinking and I realized I'm just going to switch off chapters like Dan's POV on one and Phil's POV on the next one. I dunno I think it would be boring just to have Dan's POV or Phil's POV at all times so lets try it. ^-^ **

**Enjoy c: xx**

Dan awoke bitterly to the faint footsteps outside Phil's room door, his body instantly tensing up even more as Phil rolled over in his sleep next to him. His eyes glanced over to Phil's motionless body, then back to the door. Both his mind and body were puzzled, not exactly knowing what to do at this point. Dan defiantly did not want to wake Phil up, yet he was curious to see who was behind the door of Phil's room. Since Phil hadn't slept in a couple of days, Dan realized it was best to just slowly make his way out of the bed. He reluctantly brought his legs over to the edge of the bed, gently prying Phil's limp arms off of his hips and carefully touching his feet down onto the ground. Dan started to make his way over to the door, yet he could still see the shadow of the huge, black boots that stood on the other side of the door. Dan reached his hand out to open the door, but before he could open it, the man had already opened it himself. His eyes scanned over the relatively tall man who honestly did look a bit scary and intimidating. There was only silence as Dan stared him over, the both of them not saying a word. Finally, Dan had grown tired of the silent game and decided to speak out. "Is there something I can help you with, or are you just going to stand there all day.." Dan spoke out, his tone sarcastic and a bit rude. Although it wasn't like Dan cared if he was rude to other people, the only thing that actually mattered to him was Phil.

"I'm here to check up on Philip Lester. Is he in today?" The man spoke his words calm and gentle, yet to Dan he seemed a bit off.

"He's sleeping right now," Dan replied, trying to hide the selfishness that escaped his voice. He didn't particularly liked when people would just _show up _out of the blue to see Phil; especially doctors.

"Ah, okay. I will wait until he wakes up then," The man paused, his dark, almost black eyes finding their way back to Dan's. "May I speak to you for a bit while we wait for Philip to wake up?"

Dan hesitated, but soon gave in because of the curiosity that was anxiously bubbling up inside of him. He wanted desperately to find out how Phil was doing and if there were any further improvements from the last time he had spoken to a doctor about Phil. Dan made his way over to the spare couches that were placed in the middle of the building and fell into the closest one exhaustedly. Dan did have to admit, caring and looking after Phil was a bit tiring at times.

"Anyway, I wanted to speak to you about Philip since it seems you are the closest one to him," The man said, crossing his legs and adjusting his large looking glasses. "The doctors and I had tested Philip for multiple cases, yet none of them seemed..right." The doctor explained, his eyes zoned out as he continued to speak. "To be quite honest and straight to the point with you Daniel, caring and looking after Philip isn't whats going to get him better. He will continue to act out poorly than he already is if you continue what you're doing." The doctor paused again, his eyes looking crazed and devious. "We've come to conclusion that it's making things worse. We want to try and help Philip the best that we possibly can, but nothing is going to happen with you blocking his way to recovery. I'm sorry."

Dan felt the blood rush to his head as he took in the words the doctor was saying. _They were just going to take Phil away from him. Treat him like some lab experiment to try and 'cure' him. He didn't even know Phil. He didn't know anything. All he knew was the money that would swarm in his pockets once he got ahold of Phil._ His mind was rushing with thoughts, his head shaking at the doctors words. "Y-You can't just take Phil away from me! He's my whole life, He's my everything! You can't! You can't!" Dan screamed, his voice echoing off the walls inside the hospital. "Do you not understand that he is all I have?!" He spoke harshly but letting more emotions seep out this time, his teeth clenched from the anger that bubbled up inside him.

Just then, he heard a muffled cry from Phil, signaling that he had woken up. Dan didn't take one single glance at the mentally deranged doctor before wiping away the tears that stained his eyes as he rushed in to comfort Phil. He already knew leaving Phil in his bed all alone would cause him to panic. "Phil, baby. It's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here. Nothing to worry about." Dan hushed as he made his way over to the teary eyed and whimpering Phil. His body leaned down as his arms wrapped around Phil's torso and rested his lips on the tops of Phil's ebony black hair.

"D-Don't e-ever leave m-me," Phil mumbled against Dan's comforting chest, his voice small and weak. Out the corner of Dan's eye, he saw the doctor standing in the dark, excluded doorway giving him a small, what looked like to be, smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is really crappy :c I'm still trying to figure out how I want this all to go down. **^-^

Phil leaned his body into Dan's, his heart slowing a bit from the mild panic attack he just had. He hated when Dan would leave him sleeping alone, especially since he feared of the monsters coming out from under the bed like they had in his dream. He heard the many stories of how the monsters would creep up and eat the person while they were sleeping. Phil shivered at the thought, his head digging even deeper into Dan's comforting chest.

Just then, Phil felt Dan's arms and chest pull away from his body, leaving him to fall back onto the bed by himself. Phil gave Dan a small, childish glare, but realized Dan wasn't even facing him to begin with. He crossed his pale, twig arms across his chest as Dan payed his attention to something or someone that was on the outside of his room door. Phil bit his lip softly, reaching out to grip onto Dan's arm to pull him back onto the bed next to him, but Dan refused to move. "D-Dan? D-Do you h-hate me?" Phil whispered, his eyes pleading and becoming watery. He loved Dan, everything about him. The way he would play with him and hug him and care for him...

Phil didn't understand why Dan wouldn't even take one glance at him.

"You mean..You're moving Phil to some kind of _'hospital'_ to work on him?! To experiment on him and just _hope_ he gets better?! That's bullshit and you know it. I refuse to let this happen to Phil!" Phil heard Dan scream out at the person behind the door. Phil furrowed his eyebrows in confussion as he took all his strength to lift his back off of his bed to glance at the person. He needed to find out what was going on and why Dan looked so upset. Phil then twisted his head towards the door to see a very tall, scary looking doctor coming towards him.

"Don't worry Philip, I'm here to help you get better," The man spoke, a hint of pure evil sparkling deep in his midnight black eyes. Phil whimpered as the man came even closer to him, leaving his body leaning back against the bed to try and get further away from him. He heard loud muffled noises leading out of the room, only to see Dan being half hauled and half dragged out by the 'devils'. "D-Dan! N-No don't leave m-me in here w-with him! D-Dan, p-please! D-Dan!" Phil squeaked, bringing his knees up to his body and wrapping them around himself protectivly. "D-Don't hurt m-me, please." Phil weeped out, tears escaping his already red and swollen eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Not at all. I'm a doctor, Philip. Why would I do such a thing?" The doctor replied, bringing his cold, bony fingers up to caress Phil's wet cheek. "We just want to explore you're sickness, to help you get better. You will be better in no time. But we will have to do some.." The doctor paused and gave a smirk to Phil, trailing his fingers down Phil's limp body. "Experimenting on you."

"P-Please, I-I want Dan," Phil squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke, his lifeless body not having the energy to pull away from the doctors touch. He didn't even understand what the doctor was saying and what he wanted to do to him. He didn't know what the doctor meant by experimenting, or getting better.. He was already better. Even Dan had told him that he was perfectly fine just the way he was. He didn't need to get any better then he already was.

"And the best part is," The doctor continued, his lips grinning with the most awful smile Phil had ever seen. "Dan is not allowed anywhere near the lab we will be taking you." The doctor laughed bitterly as he grasped onto Phil's body and lifted him up off the bed, quickly clasping one hand onto Phil's mouth to stop the screams from escaping his mouth. "If you scream for help, it will only make matters worse. Are you going to be good and do as your told? Or does this have to be more difficult then it already is?" The doctor hushed, his eyes scanning Phil's limp body in his arms. Phil gave a slight, but frightened nod as silent tears still streamed down his entire face. "Good then. Now this will only hurt a bit." Before Phil could react, he felt a sharp, thin needle enter into his small and fragile neck. He could feel the dark red liquid run down his neck, mixing with the tears that had managed to fall. Phil's vision went blurry and soon all he could see and feel was the darkness that clouded into his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry again for the late chapters.. I just haven't been in the mood to do anything. *sigh* hopefully this chapter isn't too bad.. i feel as if this story doesn't make any sense at all but oh well. i'll just continue writing. ^^ Maybe my next chapter will be up by today too, I dunnoo because I have a plan on how I want to do this. But i'm so incredibly lazy, we'll**** just see.**

Dan waited impatiently outside the locked door to Phil's room, anxiously pacing in front of it. Since the nurses dragged him out, he didn't know what the doctor was saying or even _doing_ to Phil. All he could hope for was that Phil wouldn't fall into the doctor's trap to take him away. Although, knowing Phil was so easy to take advantage of, he couldn't get his hopes up. He couldn't help but blame the nurses for what could be happening to Phil, since Dan wasn't there to protect him. Realizing this, Dan then started to violently curse at the nurses for not letting him in next to Phil. He also tried explaining to them about how the doctor was evil, but of course, they wouldn't believe him.

Finally what seemed like hours of waiting, Dan saw the doorknob to Phil's room twitch and the door push open, revealing a limp looking Phil in the arms of the doctor. Dan's eyes went wide with fear as he rushed over to the non responsive Phil in the doctor's arms.

"Phil, baby? Phil?! Phil!" Dan tried calling out to him, but felt his heart drop to his stomach when he said nothing in return. Before he could lay his hands on the doctor for doing whatever he did to Phil, the nurses quickly caught up to him and pushed him back away from both the doctor and Phil.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" Dan screamed out at the doctor, kicking at the nurses who refused to let him go.

"Don't be silly, Phil here is just napping. I didn't do anything to him." The doctor replied, his eyes not leaving Phil's body. Dan already knew that whatever the doctor said was definite lie.

"Thats bullshi-" Dan tried, but was interrupted by the doctor.

"You wouldn't know because you haven't let Phil get close to anyone but yourself. To me, I think thats being a little selfish, don't you think? I mean, Phil is just the sweetest person you could ever meet, isn't he? And you want to know what he told me? He told me that he's scared of you and that he wants me to take him away from here, away from you." The doctor spoke out in a matter of fact tone, but what Dan noticed was the small smirk hidden behind the endless lies he told.

"You're lying. Phil would never-" Before Dan could finish his sentence, the doctor had interrupted him again.

"Oh, but he would. That's why he's sleeping in my arms, right? He feels safe with me and not with you. So what I'm going to do is take him far away from here and get him the help he needs. Don't you think that's what he wants? Or are you just to selfish to care what Phil thinks?"

Dan's eyes flared with anger as he glared at the doctor who now turned to leave. He tried struggling out of the nurses hold on him, but it was no use. Nothing could stop the doctor from taking his love away from him.

"Now if you excuse me, I have work to do." With that, the doctor carried Phil out the door and towards a huge, black looking van.

Tears threatened to fall as he watched the doctor leave with the love of his life carried in his arms, knowing there was nothing he could do with the nurses still gripping onto him. While Dan was silent, he mentally swore to Phil that he was going to track that doctor down and do whatever it takes to rescue his Phil. He couldn't stand the thought of his poor, helpless baby, being experimented on like some kind of lab rat. Dan knew what the doctor was planning on doing was inhumane and illegal, which meant Phil wouldn't just be at some normal hospital. He had to search and search for this place. And when he finally finds Phil and the doctor, there was going to be hell to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: well this didn't get up by the same day as i said it was going to be ^^ whoops. i'm sorry about that for anyone who was waiting :c and aww, i feel so bad for phil i just *cries* im sorry**

Phil awoke to the blinding light hitting his eyes, shutting them a few times before looking at the sight around him. He tried desperately to remember what had happened and where he was, but nothing came back to him. His eyes still burning from the bright light, he tried to lift his palms to rub his eyes but his hands wouldn't obey. Phil tried again, pulling up on his hands but they wouldn't move from the hard table he was placed on. Moving his head nervously over to the side to glance at his hands, he saw that not only were his hands pinned down to the table, also his feet. Phil panicked, pulling every which way on both his feet and hands, which only led to his hands and feet gaining painfully red bruises from the restraints.

"H- Help, please," Phil begged, the light that pointed downwards on him making him feel light headed. "D-Dan?" He squeaked out hopefully, his body frozen once he realized Dan wasn't with him. Suddenly, he heard the faint sound of a door creak open on the opposite side of where he was. To terrified to speak out, he closed his eyes, hoping this all was just one horrible nightmare and that he would wake up back in Dan's arms. When Phil had opened his eyes back up again, he found himself still stuck to the table and a woman with short brown hair and also brown eyes standing over his body.

"Hello Philip, so nice to finally meet you," The woman smiled at him, holding out her hand for Phil to shake it. Although, she let out a shriek sounding laughter once she saw the restraints holding Phil's hands down. "Poor you," The woman spoke out half heartedly, sticking out her bottom lip in mock of Phil.

"D-Dan, I want Dan," Phil pleaded, feeling his heart throb for Dan. He hated these people, even if Dan had told him never to hate anyone. They had him laying on a hard, cold table which he couldn't move from. His body started to ache from not moving properly.

"Dan isn't allowed here, sweet pea. I was told to fill in that position. Now will you answer some questions for me like a good boy?" The woman asked, her brown eyes gazing over Phil's body. "I'm Naomi, by the way."

Phil's eyes stared back at her coldly, moving his head so he wouldn't have to look at her any longer. He didn't want anything to do with these people. All he wanted was to be in Dan's comforting arms again. "P-Please, go away." Phil muttered, trying to make his voice sound less innocent and more stronger sounding, but just failed horribly.

"Hm.." Naomi mumbled. Phil could still feel her brown eyes on him, and it was making him feel uncomfortable and strange. "I guess I'll just have to bring the doctor in here then, since you refuse to cooperate."

Phil's eyes widened in horror at the mention of the wretched, scary doctor. He violently shook his head against the table and moved so his eyes were back where the woman was. Unfortunately for Phil, the woman was already out the door and fetching the doctor.

Phil shut his eyes worriedly, small whimpers escaping his mouth as he heard nothing but the dead silence surround him. He was scared of the doctor. Terrified even. Of course he was scared of every doctor, but this one specifically. He could see when he looked deep into the man's eyes, the pure evil and desperation lingering inside of them.

It felt like ages since he'd been laying there awake. He tried imagining Dan with him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down. He tried to imagine Dan's lips upon his ear, telling him everything was going to be alright. Nothing did ever work for him though. He was still strapped onto the table, the blinding light in his eyes, emptiness building up inside him without Dan around.

While Phil laid there his body practically shaking with fear, he could hear the faint footsteps leading towards the entrance of the room. He silently prayed it would be Dan, but he knew better.

He silently watched as the door slowly creaked open, revealing the relatively tall looking man he had seen before. Phil cowered against the table as much as he could with his restraints, watching in horror as the doctor made his way over to him. "Phil, Phil, Phil. I was told by one of my attendants that you weren't cooperating. Is this true?"

"N-No, I-I was." Phil tried, but only gained a disapproving glare from the doctor in return.

"You know Philip, I don't like liars. And you are indeed lying to me." The doctor sneered. Phil could feel the wetness gathering upon his face as he heard the man fumble with scary looking tools in the drawers underneath the table.

Phil couldn't help the muffled whines that escaped his mouth, his striking blue eyes itching at the sight of the familiar looking tool above his head.

"Now Phil, when one of my nice attendants here ask you something, you respond." The doctor spoke harshly at him, bringing the needle down to his cheek and pressing the strange liquid into him. Phil felt the liquid burn into him, soon twitching uncontrollably with no authority left in his body. He didn't know what the doctor did to him, but he couldn't stop twitching. When Phil didn't respond, the doctor slapped the side of his face, leaving a dark red imprint on his cheek. The pain got worse from there. The hit he received on his cheek only made the pin shooting sensation become more painful. "I told you to speak." He said in a deep, commanding voice.

Phil's mouth refused to respond, feeling stinging pain aching throughout his whole body. The pain was unbearable, leading him to let out even louder moans and gasps of pain.

"I-I-I..P-P-Pain.." Phil stuttered, the horrible stinging sensation disappearing for a few seconds, but coming back even worse then the pain he experienced before. He could hear the doctors laugh far out and distant, like he were drifting back off into the darkness he was in before he had woken up. He just wanted the pain to go away, he just wanted the doctor to make him go away forever.

"I hope you've learned your lesson for disobeying my orders, Phil. Or else I'll just have to repeat this whole process over again until you get it right."

The last thing Phil heard was the doctors voice echoing inside his head before he blacked out again into the familiar darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: okay everyone who is reading this, i finally managed to update yayy** **i just want to say that i love you all because i dont think ive told you guys how much your support means to me aww ( im getting so emotional dont cry kienna dont cry ) okay right, anyways i personally dont like this chapter at all because i hate seeing both dan and phil apart so i decided to split it into two parts**

**enjoy my dearies xx**

~**Time skip**~

**Dan**

It's been weeks since Dan had last seen Phil. The pain of having no idea what they might have been even doing to Phil broke his heart everyday. Dan continued to search and search day by day but he couldn't find one single thing about the doctor. The more he got his hopes up from thinking he'd found something, it just came back to disappoint him.  
Today, though, Dan had been researching yet again on one of the laptops in a local library. He had given up everything to care for Phil, meaning he had no money or phone or even laptop anymore. He sold everything and used the money to help fund for Phil's MRIs and surgeries.

When he finally managed to dig something up in his research, he found a picture and a small article about a runaway doctor whom kidnaps patients to experiment on them. When Dan had seen the picture of the man, he knew immediately it was the doctor who took Phil. The article explained how the doctor manages to _kill_ all of the patients he keeps captive. Dan's stomach dropped at the thought of his baby, being tortured and experimented on, but he shook the image out of his head. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way. He had to stay strong for Phil in order to find him. And he was not going to let this doctor kill Phil.

With that, Dan found a phone number of a person who would explain more if anyone had witnessed the doctor. He felt his hopes rising at the fact that he might actually get his baby back. The person must've known some information about the doctor if they left a number to call on the article.

Using a phone from inside the library, Dan called the number. He heard the endless ringing across the line, his temper being lost by ever ring he heard. Finally, Dan heard a scratchy voice answer with a simple "Hello".

"Um, yes. I'm calling about the 'doctor' article. I had witnessed the doctor. In fact, my Phil was taken away from me and into the doctors care. I was wondering if you have any idea on where he might be?" Dan asked, trying hard to keep the emotions hidden behind his voice.

"Oh." The voice managed out, and that was all that was said.

A flare of anger shot through Dan. His Phil was suffering in the care of that doctor and all that person had said to him was an "Oh."

_"Well aren't you going to do anything about it?! Tell me where the hell he is?! Tell me anything?" _Dan shot back angrily, this time letting all the emotions flood out into his voice. Tear by tear escaped his eyes as he waited for a response.

"I'm sorry, kid. We don't have very much information about him. We don't know where the place he is keeping his patients. All we know is that he is located somewhere down south in an abandoned building. But if you have any information about him, we'd appreciate if you'd tell us."

Dan gripped onto the Phone and slammed it back down onto the receiver. He was going out to find Phil no matter how dangerous it may be. No matter the fact that he had no information. He was going to find Phil.

**Phil**

Everyday Phil feared for his life. The doctor throughout the days had been shoving shots inside of him, making him feel dizzy, sick, and even in pain. It seemed to Phil the doctor was growing angrier and angrier and he didn't know why. He was scared. When he didn't respond to something the doctor asked him, he would be punished with a slap to the face, another shot or worse. Of course he cried and cried for Dan, but it was no use. The doctor had told him Dan gave up on him. That he should forget about him. Phil was indeed starting to forget about Dan. He was starting to lose his memory, which the doctor told him was a good thing. Although he could still remember the comforting brown sparkle in Dan's eyes. The sound of his soothing voice that would sing him to sleep most nights. He couldn't forget about the little things. He never could.

Phil was yet again passed out by a shot the day before, leading him to a dark, silenced sleep. When he awoke, he saw the doctor standing over him. "Philip, I'm glad to see you're finally up." The doctor said cheerfully, letting loose one of the restraints.

Today particularly, the doctor had told Phil he would finally be able to get off the restraints that held him to the table. To Phil's relief, the doctor also said Phil was doing well, and being good. Meaning he was able to have some kind of freedom and that hopefully, Phil wouldn't get hurt.

Phil didn't have much energy left, which was why the doctor let him up in the first place. He couldn't fight the doctor anyways and the doctor knew it. He was too intimidating and strong to fight. Phil wished he could be strong like how he remembered Dan was.

Struggling to get up from the stiffness in his body, he felt a slap blow to his already red cheeks. The pain stung horribly on his already sensitive face. Phil had to hold back the tears as his blue eyes looked up to the doctor in confusion. He couldn't cry in front of the doctor or else he would only get punished more.

"You thank me Philip for letting you up. The past patients I had never got to leave this table. The only reason I'm doing this is because I like you, Philip." The doctor gave him a smile, but Phil just fell limp against the table. He couldn't get up even if he tried.

"T-t-thank y-you." Phil obeyed to what the doctor had wanted, even though he was still laying flat against the table.

The doctor reacted, putting a hand under Phil's back and pushing his rag doll-like body up so he was now in a sitting position. "Good boy." The doctor said, letting his fingers trail down Phil's abused body and down to his feet. "Now let me just loosen these restraints and then you'll be free. Well, not really _free,_ but free from the table at least." The doctor laughed, undoing the restraints and lifting Phil's long legs over the table.

"D-don't hurt m-me anymore.." Phil begged, his eyes half open and blurry from the tears. "P-please."

The doctor face twisted with rage, and Phil could see he had said something that made the doctor upset.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do." The doctor spat through clenched teeth, lifting a fist over to Phil's stomach. Phil whimpered and shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the pain to start.

Before the doctor could throw a punch to Phil's stomach, he heard a hard, cold knock on the door to the locked room, leaving Phil and the doctor both in a daze. No one _ever_ interrupted the doctor. _Ever._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hiiii evryyooneeee im updating yayyy **

**i had an idea on getting some kind of schedule going for when i'll be updating since i literally am terribly ****_terribly _****lazy and just update whenever im in the mood to write. I was thinking of making the update day each sunday, but i wont make any promises. and i'm planning on making this fic pretty long but i just have to get my brain functioning and doing some work up in there because when i started this fic i had so many ideas and now i have like..one. *cries because im a fail at writing* but dont you worry i will never abandon you my lovelies**

**anyway, enough of my chit chat. just wanted to inform yall on some stuff. byebye for now, enjoy the chapter c: **

**Phil**

The hard pounding at the door was enough to break the doctor. Phil could see the faint veins that popped angrily out of the doctors neck once he turned to get the door. Of course, Phil was afraid. The more upset the doctor got, the more he was going to take his emotions out on Phil. He couldn't take another beating the doctor had often given him, he just couldn't. He wanted to stay strong for Dan, to show Dan that he was brave. Although, his body seemed to disagree. He felt pain everywhere, whenever his body would move, even an inch. Everything hurt but he learned not to cry about it.

When the doctor stood behind the knocking door, Phil could practically feel the negative energy radiating off of him. Phil gulped and sat hunching over in an upright position upon the metal exam table. All he could do is watch, he couldn't move even if he tried.

"Who dare interrupt me while i'm in the middle of my studies?" The doctor called furiously, palming the multiple shots he held inside his brown leather coat pocket. Phil was guessing the shots were meant for him, but it seemed as if the doctor wasn't planning on using them on him anymore.

"Open the damn door before I knock it down myself." A lower voice responded, one Phil knew so very well. His heart fluttered at the remembrance of Dan, he almost forgot how angelic his voice sounded. He was here to save him. Phil knew, no matter what the doctor had told him, that Dan wouldn't have given up on him. He was finally going to be _saved_.

The doctor smirked and Phil could tell something wasn't right. The way the doctor was acting, wasn't he suppose to be afraid of Dan? After all, when Phil imagined Dan saving him from the horrid place, it went nothing like this.

"You want me to open up this door. What a _stupid, idiotic _thing to ask_. _But if you insist on it." The doctor slowly latched onto the doorknob, putting his finger on the lock. The other hand was cautiously bringing out some kind of shot out of his pocket. All Phil could do was sit there and watch in horror. He felt so weak. He knew what was going to happen. The only thing he had left was his voice. Maybe if he warned Dan-

Before Phil could react, he saw the doctor quickly unlock the door and swing it open to reveal an exhausted looking Dan behind it. Dan held a gun in his hand, but the doctor swiped it away and brought the shot up to Dan's neck.

"N-No, No..D-Dan!" Phil tried shouting out, but his voice was caught at the back of his throat.

He saw the doctor push the shot into Dan's neck and he immediately fell back with a loud _thump _against the floor of the room. Tears sprung to Phil's blue eyes once again, but the doctor wasn't stopping there. The smile was still stuck evilly on the doctors face as he made his way back to Phil. Phil tried desperately to move his body away, but it was no use. The doctor leaned his body in toward Phil's and brushed his lips against his ear.

"I'm going to have so much fun with the both of you. I never had two patients at once before, it's quite exciting to me." The doctor's breath was warm and thick against his ear, but he was too frozen with fear to notice.

"Nighty night, Philip. When you wake up you'll get to see your beloved Dan. So all is well, right?" The doctor chuckled and took yet another shot out of his pocket. Phil didn't even have to be touched by the shot to black out. He automatically did it himself. He still felt the prick of the needle in his neck though, but it didn't hurt for long once his body just went numb.

**Dan**

Dan felt his head throb as he squinted his eyes open. He had no idea where he was or what had just happened. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked at the sight around him. Immediately his eyes rested on the small figure laying on a metal table. _Phil. _He tried to move out of whatever was holding him back, but found himself stuck against some kind of chair.

"Phil baby, I'm here." Dan cooed out to him, but realized Phil wasn't responding back. He felt the same pinging pain in his stomach as he did when the doctor took Phil away from him.

A slight movement caught Dan's eye and his heart stopped once he saw Phil's blue eyes fall open.

_"Dan?"_ Phil whispered out to him weakly. Dan could see how broken and fragile he looked, how damaged he was.

"Everything is okay baby, I'm going to get us out of here."

Before Dan could say another word, he heard the door creak open and watched as the doctor strolled in. The look on his face was horrifying and Dan wondered how Phil had managed to stay sane while looking at for all those weeks.

"Good morning sunshines, nice to see that you're both finally up." The doctor glanced at Dan with a wicked smile on his face and started making his way toward Phil. Dan knew what the doctor was trying to do.

"Don't you touch him or so help me, when I get out of this I'm going to rip that smile right off your face." Dan warned, his eyes telling the doctor that he was deadly serious.

The doctor just laughed in response, picking up a small cutting knife from below the table and waving it around in his hand slightly. "And what exactly are you planning on doing to stop me from doing what i'm about to do now?" The doctor asked, his dark eyes now turning a sickening black color. "You going to try and _shoot me_? Because look where that got you."

Dan's eyes flared with rage as he pulled on the restraints holding him back. "Go to hell."

The doctor brought the knife up to Phil's face in response to Dan's words, gently scraping the knife against Phil's pale skin. Though he did it hard enough to leave a small trail of blood trickling down the side of Phil's face. It was painful for Dan to watch since Phil didn't even struggle, he didn't even blink an eye.

The only thing that came out of Phil's mouth was a small moan.

The doctor brought the knife up and aimed it toward Dan. "See, he's enjoying this. Didn't you hear the noise he made?" The doctor winked at Dan, but all Dan could do is close his eyes and tell himself that this was all just a dream. When really, it _wasn't_.


End file.
